


Where the Lines Overlap.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Toronto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: Un vol direct pour Toronto. Deux inconnus.Parce qu'ils savent que ce n'est pas le hasard qui les a réuni, que leurs chemins ne se sont pas croisés pour rien. Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils finiront par se retrouver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet os devait être publié le jour de Noël, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu le finir à temps. Du coup, je vous le donne comme petit cadeau (en retard) du Nouvel An.  
> Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le courage de relire trente-deux pages.  
> Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, me lisent et bonne année à vous.

__

 

 

_19 Décembre._

 

 

La voix de l’hôtesse de l’air résonne, elle se rassurante et douce :

_« Bonjour Messieurs Dames et bienvenue sur le vol Paris – Toronto. La durée du voyage est d’approximativement huit heures. le personnel d’accueil sera à votre disposition durant tout le voyage afin d’assurer votre meilleur confort durant celui-ci. Des menus vous sont proposés dans la petite pochette sur le siège en face de vous, ainsi qu’une liste de films. Nous vous informons également que le port de la ceinture est obligatoire. Le départ est prévu dans cinq minutes. Goodmorning ladies and gentlemen and… »_

 

 

Harry repose sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et soupir. C’est son troisième voyage de l’année et pourtant, il ressent toujours autant de stress à l’idée du départ. L’appréhension que quelque chose de dramatique se produise, probablement. A sa gauche, une place vide. A côté de celle là, un père et son fils, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans, à en juger par son visage encore endormi et ses gros yeux curieux faisant le tour de l’appareil. A sa droite, le hublot ovale qui donne une vue plongeante sur la piste de décollage et, d’ici quelques minutes, sur la grande ville de Paris encore endormie à cette heure aussi matinale de l’hiver. Cinq heures trente deux précises. Ce qui signifie qu’il avait dû se lever à trois heures pour être certain de ne pas manquer son vol. Au final, il avait attendu assis une bonne demi-heure sur les sièges dans le hall de l’aéroport. Mais, mieux valait-il cela que d’arriver deux minutes avant le départ, comme la personne qui vient de faire bouger le père et son fils dans sa rangée pour venir prendre place aux côtés du bouclé. Un vrai remue-ménage, qui fait d’ailleurs râler quelques personnes qui ne sont même pas dans la rangée de quatre.

 

Le jeune homme, d’à peu près son âge à vue d’oeil, a le souffle court comme s’il venait de courir le marathon de New-York. Il pose son petit sac de voyage au sol, entre ses pieds. L’hôtesse lui lance un regard presque agacé, impatient surtout. Ses joues prennent une couleur rosée ravivant plus encore son teint halé. Il retire son bonnet qu’il dépose sur ses genoux, ses cheveux châtain sont en pagaille, il se dépêche d’ôter son manteau et son écharpe qu’il accrochent à son siège, pour ne pas se faire réprimander par le personnel qui attend simplement que le retardataire soit prêt. Il faut à tout prix éviter les retards afin de ne pas gêner les autres vols. Il s’attache, relève les yeux vers la femme en uniforme qui hoche la tête. Elle tourne les talons, part à l’avant de l’engin et il lâche un énorme soupir qui ferait presque trembler l’avion lui-même, laissant tomber sa tête et l’avant de son corps contre le siège devant lui. Il essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration régulée. Le petit garçon à ses côtés le regarde longuement, les sourcils froncés, la bouche entre-ouverte, son père lui fait la remarque qu’on ne dévisage par les gens ainsi. Mais celui qui est le plus intrigué, c’est définitivement Harry. Il le fixe, littéralement, vue de l’extérieur ce serait presque gênant d’ailleurs. Cependant, son comportement étrange appel et attire sa nature curieuse.

 

Un énième message d’accueil, en trois langues différentes, se fait entendre, où l’on demande à tous les passagers de bien attacher leur ceinture obligatoire pour leur sécurité. C’est le moment. Quelques secondes passent. Le jeune châtain se redresse et range son bonnet dans son sac, qu’il repose sur ses genoux. Il ne semble pas le moins du monde troublé par l’annonce du départ. Au contraire du bouclé dont la jambe tressaute nerveusement. L’avion commence à avancer, tout le monde se tait, comme si c’était un moment sacré. Un silence plomb. Simplement les bruits de machines ou l’hôtesse qui s’assure parfois que tout va pour le mieux. L’appareil prend de la vitesse, encore et encore, accélère, le paysage défile de plus en plus vite, puis il se redresse quand il ne touche plus le sol afin de s’élever dans les airs. L’apogée. Harry n’a pas tellement mal au coeur ou bien peur, il serre simplement les doigts de sa main droite autour de la poignée de son siège, jusqu’à ce que ses jointures deviennent totalement blanches. En fait, peut-être a-t-il un tout petit peu peur. Légèrement. Trois fois rien…

 

Quand la trajectoire de l’avion et sa stabilité se régule parfaitement, l’hôtesse commence à avancer dans les allées pour demander à des passagers s’ils souhaitent boire quelque chose. Elle affiche ce grand sourire poli, mécanique. Qu’elle doit, assurément, forcer à chaque vol. A l’aide de ses deux collègues, l’un lui tend les collations et l’autre sert l’aile à sa droite. Harry lève simplement la tête et son bras pour demander une bouteille de jus d’orange. De l’industriel, mais il n’en a que faire. Il veut simplement boire autre chose que ses deux petites bouteilles d’eau dans son sac de voyage à ses pieds. La femme lui sert donc le jus dans un verre, et le tend poliment. Harry a son billet de prêt, mais malheureusement pas le bras assez long. Son voisin a l’air long à la détente, cependant il comprend qu’il doit saisir le verre pour le lui donner. Lui passer. Il avance sa main minuscule, délicate et tremblante. Le bouclé a tout de suite compris que ce ne serait pas une idée brillante, mais il n’a pas le temps de rattraper le verre qu’il se renverse sur lui. Littéralement sur son pantalon. Le châtain ouvre grands ses yeux et ramasse le verre au sol, encore plus gêné qu’auparavant. Il bafouille :

 

 

**« Jesus, I’m… Désolé. »**

 

 

Harry relève sa tête d’un coup, ses bras tendues et son jean arrosé au jus de fruits, seulement il a totalement oublié cet incident l’espace d’un instant quand son regard rencontre celui bleu dévasté du jeune homme. Le temps s’est arrêté. Reste en suspend. Il cligne des paupières avant de fouiller précipitamment dans son sac pour en sortir un billet et se tourner vers l’hôtesse, dont le visage affiche un air à la fois surprit et énervé.

 

 

**« Here, take this money to pay him another orange juice. »**

 

 

C’est maladroit, il attend. Déterminé à se racheter. Elle affiche un air sceptique, mais prend finalement le bout de papier puis de préparer un autre verre. Le bouclé secoue la tête et se détache, il ne peut pas accepter qu’un inconnu lui paie son verre pour un simple petit accident. Quand le châtain se tourne vers lui, l’air désolé et fautif.

 

 

**« Je… Excusez-moi, je suis très maladroit. »**

 

 

Son accent anglais s’entend fort et il prend son temps pour correctement prononcer les mots, même s’il butte parfois dessus. Harry se retient de se mordre la lèvre parce qu’il trouve cela totalement craquant. Il sort un billet de son porte monnaie et le lui tend, il refuse d’accepter un tel geste. Mais son voisin ne semble pas prêt à lui accorder cela non plus.

 

 

**« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de faire cela. »**

**« Mais c’est normal. I mean… C’est pour faire mes excuses. »**

**« Prenez le, je peux vraiment me le payer. »**

**« Ça me gêne. »**

**« Pas autant que moi. »**

**« Vous… Vous être sûr ? »**

**« Certain. »**

 

 

Harry hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’y a aucun problème, ce n’est qu’un verre de jus d’orange après tout, ils ne vont pas en débattre pendant les treize heures de vol. Il a parlé de manière lente, claire et intelligible afin qu’il saisisse ses phrases. Son voisin finit par prendre le billet à contre coeur et le triture entre ses petits doigts fins avant de le tendre à la femme qui fait bien attention à donner le verre au bouclé qui s’est détaché entre temps. Il doit aller laver son jean un minimum pour retirer l’odeur de l’orange et éviter qu’il ne colle.

 

 

**« One croissant please. »**

 

 

Le bouclé peut jurer qu’il n’a jamais entendu quelque chose d’aussi beau, son accent est délicieux, sa voix légère et douce. Il adoré déjà l’accent britannique, mais là il est en train d’en tomber littéralement amoureux. Après avoir remercié l’hôtesse, il pose son verre dans le trou de la petite tablette et se lève afin d’aller se nettoyer un peu. Son voisin lui adresse une mine désolé et bouge ses jambes pour le laisser passer, il prend ensuite son croissant et le pose sur sa propre tablette. Alors que le brun s’occupe de frotter la tâche dans les toilettes étroits, le jeune châtain sort un livre légèrement abîmé de son sac et le pose sur ses genoux.

 

Harry n’est pas bien long, il reprend sa place et se rattache. L’autre garçon prend alors son croissant et le montre au bouclé, cherchant ses mots. Il pince ses lèvres, plisse les yeux et soupir.

 

 

**« On peut… We can share… »**

**« Ok,** _il fend un sourire,_ **ça me va. »**

 

 

Le châtain coupe alors le croissant en deux morceaux à peu près égaux, il en tend un à son voisin de vol et déguste un bout du sien. Il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres pour récupérer une miette déposée dessus et repose la viennoiserie sur son plateau. Son visage a toujours ce petit air gêné, timide. Harry boit tranquillement sa collation puis lui jette un regard en coin, qui se veut discret. C’est un échec. Ce jeune homme étrange l’intrigue, il veut savoir des détails sur sa vie, d’où il vient précisément dans le Royaume-Uni, ce qu’il va faire à Toronto, à dix jours du vingt cinq Décembre. Tellement de questions affluent dans sa tête qu’il ne parvient plus à les distinguer et à faire un tri. Alors, il choisi le plus évident.

 

 

**« Au fait, je pense qu’on peut se peut se tutoyer, je suppose qu’on a le même âge. Je m’appelle Harry. Et toi ?**

**« Très anglais.** _Rit légèrement l’autre._ **Je suis Louis. »**

**« Très français. Louis. »**

 

 

La situation est assez paradoxale et comique, quand on y pense. Quelles étaient les chances qu’un bon petit français rencontre un anglais au nom typiquement de son pays, et inversement ? Si ce n’est pas un coup du destin... Il se répète une fois son prénom et affiche un sourire discret à la fin, quand sa langue roule puis s’échoue contre ses dents inférieures. Les joues de Louis virent au rouge, il hoche la tête et prend la parole à nouveau, même si cela semble plutôt compliqué de faire de longues phrases. Harry pourrait lui demander de parler anglais, car il comprend parfaitement cette langue, pour lui faciliter la tâche, mais il aime tellement entendre son accent savoureux qu’il ne dit rien.

 

 

**« Ma mère est français, elle a rencontré mon père quand elle a fait ses études à Londres. Je vis là-bas depuis que je suis bébé. »**

**« Tu viens d’où exactement ? »**

**« Doncaster. »**

**« Et… Tu n’es jamais venu en France ? »**

**« Si, deux fois. Une fois avec mes parents pour le weekend et aujourd’hui. »**

**« Ça te plaît ? »**

**« J’aime bien les français, oui. Et leur accent anglais, c’est… c’est _attractive._ »**

**« J’aime bien ton accent aussi. »**

**« Tu peux me dire une phrase en anglais ? »**

**« Oh… Je ne sais pas... »**

**« _Please_! I… Quelque chose de simple. »**

**« Euh… My parents live in Toronto, which is why I go there to spend the Christmas’ holidays with them. I live in France for my studies in classical literature, but I plan on returning live in Canada. »**

 

 

Harry se gratte la nuque et se mordille rapidement la lèvre. Certes, son accent n’est pas mauvais, du moins ce n’est pas le pire qu’il est pu entendre jusque là, mais il est très loin du niveau anglais qu’il veut atteindre. Louis sourit malicieusement, se rapproche de lui pour dire tout bas, presque comme un secret qui ne doit pas s’égarer dans des oreilles indiscrètes.

 

 

**« I think you’re cute. »**

 

 

Surprit, le bouclé relève les yeux vers lui et hausse un sourcil, un sourire se fend sur ses lèvres rosées. Il pourrait presque rougir, mais le châtain prend de l’avance sur lui et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de bafouiller.

 

 

**« I mean… Ton accent. Ton accent est mignon. »**

**« Tous les anglais disent ça, alors que notre accent est réputé pour être horrible. »**

**« Peut-être, mais pas le tien. J’aime bien, c’est… Un mélange des deux. »**

**« Ce n’est pas parfait. »**

**« Comme mon accent française. »**

**« Français. »**

**«** **Quoi ?** _Demande le châtain en fronçant les sourcils. »_

**« Français. On dit un accent français. C’est du masculin. »**

**« Ah, tu vois ! »**

 

 

Le rire du brun résonne, discret pour ne pas déranger les passagers autour, mais il présent. Sur le bout de ses lèvres et le sourire qui s’y dessine. Il reprend une gorgée de son jus d’orange et goûte ce fameux croissant, pendant ce temps Louis tapote ses doigts sur la couverture de son livre qu’il n’a toujours pas ouvert. Il a trouvé une autre distraction bien plus intéressante.

 

 

**« Comment as-tu appris l’anglais ? »**

**« A l’école, on nous l’enseigne depuis que nous sommes petits. Enfin, le plus simple. Mais avec mes études j’en apprends un peu plus. Ça marche comme ça chez vous aussi ? »**

**« Un peu. Mais c’est très compliqué le français… L’anglais est plus logique. »**

**« Tu dis ça parce que c’est ta langue natale. »**

**« Ma… Quoi ? »**

**« Your native language. »**

**« Oh, yes ! Ce n’est pas faux. Mais… Je trouve le français très joli. »**

**« Ta mère le parle encore ? »**

**« Oui, elle a des amies qui le parle alors elle peut parler avec elles. Et elle me donne des cours, aussi. »**

 

 

La conversation ne se fait pas trop difficilement, elle est presque fluide d’ailleurs. Parfois, Louis fronce simplement les sourcils et Harry répète sa phrase plus lentement ou en anglais. Ils adorent s’écouter mutuellement, apprendre de nouveaux mots peut-être, aussi. S’ouvrir à une autre culture. Cela fait à peine dix minutes que l’avion a décollé, mais ils sont déjà en train de faire la conversation comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis de longue date. Les sujets s’orientent sur la gastronomie respective de chaque pays, sur les habitudes étranges ou quelques autres événements. Ils font en sorte d’en apprendre un peu l’un sur l’autre, à travers des questions détournées. Sur un ton discret pour être enfermés dans leur bulle. Comme si plus personne autour n’existait. Le petit garçon s’est endormi, la tête sur l’épaule de son père qui lit des journaux quotidiens. La plupart des passagers dorment déjà ou ont de la musique dans les oreilles.

 

Harry aime particulièrement la façon dont son voisin le regarde, curieux et fasciné, cela lui donne l’impression qu’il est en train de raconter les plus belles merveilles du monde. Alors qu’il se contente de parler de son goût pour la littérature anglaise et le plaisir qu’il ressent quand il écoute un certain morceau de musique. Ou encore lorsqu’il aborde le sujet de sa famille, de sa sœur aînée qui vit en Provence avec son futur mari, sa passion pour l’art impressionniste et les poètes surréaliste. Pourtant, Louis continue de boire ses mots, de le regarder avec des yeux brillants de milles étoiles. Un véritable enfant devant un arbre de Noël, le matin du vingt cinq Décembre.

 

 

**« Alors, combien de temps tu restes à Toronto ? »**

**« Presque trois semaines, je repars après le nouvel an. Et toi ? »**

 

 

Le petit sourire sur le visage du châtain s’affaiblit, il baisse la tête vers ses doigts et passe rapidement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Harry a compris que quand il fait ce geste, ce tic, c’est qu’il réfléchit. Quand il relève son visage, l’expression dans ses pupilles est un peu plus vague.

 

 

**« Je… Je reste là-bas jusqu’au dix Janvier. »**

**« Et tu vas donc passer les fêtes avec ta famille toi aussi ? »**

 

 

Il hoche la tête lentement, moins bavard tout d’un coup. Il ne l’est certainement pas autant que le bouclé, mais il a la politesse de répondre à chaque question, même si elles ne nécessites parfois pas une longue réplique, sauf celle-ci. Mais Harry ne s’y attarde pas, il enchaîne avec d’autres interrogations. Parce qu’il veut apprendre à le connaître, savoir ses goûts et ses hobbies. En treize heures de vol, ils ont largement le temps devant eux pour faire la conversation, mais ils ne veulent surtout pas en perdre une seule miette. Les secondes sont bien trop précieuses.

 

 

 

Ce n’est que vers huit heures qu’ils cessent de parler, sûrement un peu fatigués. Harry lâche un bâillement et le châtain rit doucement avant de lui conseiller de se reposer un peu. Ce sera l’occasion pour lui de le suivre. Et, même s’il ne veut pas mettre fin à cette conversation, il pose sa tête contre le siège et ferme les yeux. Le sommeil n’est pas bien long à arriver, l’avion est calme, le bouclé dort déjà profondément. Il a besoin de rattraper sa courte nuit pour ne pas se retrouver avec des énormes cernes sous les yeux en arrivant aux fêtes du réveillon. Louis trouve également le repos assez rapidement, quelques minutes plus tard, sa tête tombe contre l’épaule de son compagnon de voyage. Et ils dorment ainsi pendant plus de trois heures.

 

Il est midi vingt quatre, Harry ouvre les paupières lentement, sa nuque lui fait mal parce qu’il a mal positionné sa tête durant ses dernières heures de sommeil. Mais tout ira mieux, ce soir, quand il sera dans le grand lit douillet et chaud que ses parents lui ont préparé spécialement pour son arrivée. Sa sœur aussi doit être présente, elle est attendue avec son futur mari, ainsi que quelques membres de la famille et amis qui viendront pour fêter Noël. Chaque année, cela s’est toujours passé ainsi. Une sorte de coutume depuis sa naissance. Ce n’est pas forcément une organisation grandiose et beaucoup d’invités, seulement la mère du bouclé prend énormément de plaisir à réunir leurs proches durant cette fête si particulière. Elle concocte un délicieux et fastueux repas, ils mangent et échangent à côté du grand sapin, dans le salon décoré pour cette occasion. Harry se souvient encore avoir toujours aimé choisir les musiques de Noël qui passerait en fond, dans un petit bruit agréable, et il ne manquerait pas à l’appel cette année non plus. Pendant une soirée, il oublie qu’il a vingt et un an et qu’il n’est plus un enfant. Pendant une soirée, il profite de la merveilleuse chaleur familiale.

 

Quand il est totalement réveillé, il tourne la tête et remarque celle de son voisin sur son épaule. Toujours là, depuis le début. Mais il ne l’a jamais senti. Il ne voit que ses cheveux fins en bataille et le bout de son nez, ses mèches chatouillent sa nuque. Léger et doux comme une plume. Il sent bon le shampoing et le parfum, ce n’est pas trop fort, juste ce qu’il faut pour faire sourire le bouclé. Il souhaite, au plus profond de lui, qu’il ne se réveille pas tout de suite, bien qu’il ai énormément envie de parler avec lui. Seulement, il se dit qu’il a encore quelques heures de vol pour cela, et peut-être plus tard… Si le destin le veut bien. Parce qu’il croit pertinemment que cette rencontre n’est pas le fruit d’un pur hasard.

Alors, il passe simplement la commande de deux repas. Un pour lui et un pour son compagnon de voyage qui dort encore. L’hôtesse de l’air prend en note et part préparer leur déjeuner. Harry décide de finalement réveiller le châtain, pour qu’il manger un minimum avant d’atterrir. Doucement, il pose une main sur sa jambe qu’il secoue. Louis ne doit pas avoir un sommeil bien lourd puisqu’il suffit de deux petites secousses pour qu’il relève sa tête et soupir. Lorsqu’il prend conscience qu’il somnolait sur l’épaule du brun, ses joues prennent une couleur plus rouge encore. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, il se frotte un œil et se mord la lèvre.

 

 

**« Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »**

**« Quinze minutes, peut-être. »**

**« Tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt... »**

**« Ça ne me dérangeait pas. »**

 

 

Louis est prêt à répliquer, mais l’hôtesse de l’air l’interrompt en arrivant avec deux plateaux et des repas tout chauds. Le jeune anglais fronce les sourcils, tourne son regard vers son voisin et comprend à son regard qu’il n’a pas le choix, il ne peut pas refuser. Même si cela le gêne au plus haut point de se faire payer un repas entier. Il se résigne à prendre le plateau, le pose sur sa petite tablette et donne au bouclé le sien, avec précaution pour ne pas reproduire le même incident qu’au début de ce vol. Quand la femme s’en va, Louis joue avec sa fourchette en regardant son plat.

 

 

**« Tu n’étais obligé de... »**

**« Ça me fait plaisir. »**

**« Mais j’ai de l’argent, je... »**

**« Louis, ça me fait plaisir. »**

 

 

Harry n’est pas du genre à céder facilement, il est même assez têtu et déterminé à obtenir ce qu’il veut. Cette phrase fait baisser les yeux du châtain vers son plateau, il passe sa langue encore une fois entre ses lèvres fines avant de murmurer un merci assez timide. Puis, l’ambiance se détend légèrement au fil du repas, qu’ils partagent autour d’une longue conversation partant un peu dans tous les sens. Les minutes défilent rapidement, bien trop rapidement à leur goût. Il est presque treize heures trente, il ne leur reste que deux heures de vol. Et c’est peu. Trop peu. L’un comme l’autre redoutent ce qui se passera ensuite, quand ils mettront les pieds sur terre, même s’ils n’évoquent pas le sujet. Redeviendront-ils de simples inconnus ? Comme si ces derniers heures n’avaient jamais eu lieu ? Harry a presque envie de se pincer, pour se rassurer que ce ne soit pas un mauvais rêve. Mais il sait que c’est réel quand il entend le rire de Louis résonner dans ses oreilles, dû à une de ses nombreuses blagues.

 

Étant donné que le châtain a toujours son livre posé sur ses genoux, le bouclé lui demande s’il veut bien lui lire quelques passages en anglais, pour pouvoir entendre son accent et perfectionner le sien. La véritable raison est seulement qu’il veut profiter du son de sa voix et de son faible pour la langue anglaise. Louis ne met pas longtemps à capituler, il ouvre son ouvrage, se racle la gorge ce qui fait rire le brun. Ses joues s’empourprent légèrement, puis il commence à lire, depuis le début.

 

 

**« It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune,**

**must be in want of a wife.**

**However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a**

**neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is**

**considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.**

**"My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield**

**Park is let at last?" Mr. Bennet replied that he had not.**

**"But it is," returned she; "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she to…. »**

 

 

Harry est déjà envoûté, non pas seulement par les mots de Jane Austen, mais par la façon délicate qu’à son voisin de lire distinctement et parler avec aisance. Il prend son temps pour qu’il comprenne chaque mot, comme s’il insistait sur chaque son pour provoquer quelque chose chez lui. Un frisson sur sa nuque, un picotement agréable dans son ventre, un battement irrégulier de son coeur. Ce n’était pas douloureux, c’était même merveilleux comme sensation. S’il se laissait aller, il pourrait s’endormir lentement, bercé par sa voix mélodieuse. Ne plus penser à rien, s’évader. Oublier de d’ici quelques petites heures seulement, ils redeviendront sûrement des inconnus. C’est une certitude. Rien, si ce n’est un avion et ce voyage au Canada, ne les unis.

 

Quand, au bout d’une demi-heure, coupée par quelques petites remarques sur le charme de Mr. Darcy ou le courage D’Elizabeth, Louis referme son livre, son voisin relève sa tête qui était posée sur le dossier du siège et lui sourit. Il ne l’a presque jamais quitté des yeux, ces derniers rivés sur ses lèvres en mouvement.

 

 **«** **Did they l** **ived ever after happily ? »**

 

Les lippes du jeune anglais se retroussent en un joli sourire, dont lui seul a le secret. Il baisse le regard vers son livre, maintenant fermé, une vue sur la quatrième de couverture et son léger résumé. Puis il hoche la tête, faisant glisser ses petits doigts fins sur la reliure. Lorsqu’il relève la tête, il voit des étoiles au fond des orbes du bouclé, quelque chose qui le fascine et l’effraie à la fois. Il ne peut pas placer de mots dessus, mais ça lui retourne l’estomac. Et ce n’est pas tellement la meilleure idée du siècle dans un avion. Il pose alors son ouvrage sur la tablette et s’excuse poliment, totalement gêné, afin de se retirer au toilette. En se levant, il manque d’écraser les pieds de l’enfant à ses côtés et de renverser le plateau d’une hôtesse quand il arrive dans le couloir qui mène à l’arrière du transport. Mais Harry ne peut s’empêcher de trouver cela mignon, même s’il fronce les sourcils et dirige son regard ensuite vers le hublot. Ils survolent une mer de nuages infinie. Pourtant, dans une heure trente à peine, ils se poseront à terre et se diront au revoir, adieu, à jamais peut-être. Et il a toujours détester cela. Il appréhende déjà l’atterrissage, mais sa raison n’est pas la peur de l’avion, seulement celle de perdre de vue un être humain qui a su marquer son esprit.

 

A son retour des toilettes, Louis est tout gêné. Un peu plus renfermé, ou sur la réserve. Il a les joues rosées et les yeux fuyants. A l’intérieur, son coeur est en feu, mais ça Harry ne le voit pas. Et c’est tout à son avantage. Il ne veut pas paraître encore plus étrange qu’il ne l’est déjà. Seulement, ce n’est pas facile de rester de marbre alors que son voisin a constamment son regard de braise braqué sur lui. Comme s’il voulait lire sous chaque partie de sa peau, c’est extrêmement déroutant. Surtout avec une telle couleur de yeux. On se croirait déjà le soir de Noël, devant le sapin qui brille plus encore que les étoiles la nuit. Et il s’emballe encore, alors il essaye de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il fait semblait de lire l’affiche au dessus de la porte, marquée en plusieurs langues, mais ce n’est pas du tout intéressant de savoir qu’un sac à vomi est à disposition en dessous du siège. Remarquant son silence, Harry décide de briser la glace en lui proposant d’écouter de la musique avec lui. Il paraît que découvrir les goûts musicaux d’une personne permet d’en apprendre plus sur elle. Son hésitation n’est pas trop longue, il saisit l’oreillette de droite et la met correctement. Ensemble, ils ont le nez rivé sur ce petit Ipod qui fait défiler des titres en veux-tu en voilà. Louis doit admettre que ses goûts en matière de musique sont -presque tous- excellents. Principalement du rock indépendant ou de l’indie.

 

Harry laisse le châtain choisir les morceaux qu’il veut, il vote pour quelque chose de doux. Ils se laissent retomber correctement dans leurs sièges, la musique se diffuse. Ils ferment les paupières en même temps, ils ne dorment pas, ils somnolent simplement. Ils n’ont pas besoin de dormir pour rêver. Les artistes défilent, au même titre que les paysages dehors, en dessous d’eux. L’Ipod est posé entre eux pour donner au fil des écouteurs une égalité, leurs têtes sont rapprochées, sur la droite du siège pour l’un et la gauche pour l’autre. Leurs coudes posés sur le manche qui délimite l’espace entre les personnes installées, qui se touchent presque. Et c’est une caresse d’une seconde à peine contre son petit doigt qui tire Louis de sa rêverie, il ouvre les paupières et remarque les longs doigts du bouclé contre le sien, le petit tout au bout. Ils se frôlent à peine, Harry a toujours les yeux clos et l’anglais sent ses joues prendre feu, son coeur taper plus fort, pourtant il ne bouge pas. Aucun geste. Une envie lui prend même de bouger l’un de ses cinq doigts pour le glisser contre ceux de son voisin, sentir la chaleur de sa peau et un autre contact électrique, mais une voix féminine vient briser ce moment, qui semblait en dehors du le temps.

 

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous informons que l’atterrissage aura lieu dans dix minutes, nous vous demandons alors de bien vouloir rejoindre vos places respectives et vous attacher correctement. Nous reviendrons vers vous afin de vous informer quand vous pourrez descendre, merci. »_

 

L’hôtesse adresse un sourire à toute l’assemblée de personnes et range son micro avant de retourner à ses occupations. Louis retire précipitamment sa main et retire l’écouteur qu’il redonne à Harry qui vient de se réveille. Ils rangent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs, la boule au ventre et la gorge nouée. Certains craignent l’atterrissage et eux de se quitter. L’ordre des priorités, voyez-vous. Ils osent à peine se regarder alors que les voix s’élèvent à côté d’eux et que tout le monde remue, se tient prêt. Mais ils ne veulent pas l’être, ils ne le sont pas. Harry vérifie que sa ceinture est bien attachée et lève son regard vers son voisin, penché sur son sac en train de le fermer. Il se dit que son accent britannique quand il parle français va lui manquer, au même titre que ses yeux azur et ses expressions d’enfant. Louis profite une dernière fois de son odeur, il voudrait entendre sa voix encore pour un cadeau d’au revoir et passer une main dans ses belles boucles brunes soyeuses. Mais ça, c’est totalement étrange et interdit. Il secoue la tête et pousse un soupir en s’adossant à son siège correctement, son sac sur ses genoux.

 

C’est le moment. L’avion descend, ça se ressent dans le coeur, dans le creux du ventre et au pincement à la poitrine. Le rythme ralentit aussi, ils sentent une petite secousse signe qu’ils sont au sol. Ça y est. Déjà. Huit heures, au final, ça passe vite quand on a le bon voisin. Trop vite, même. Ils osent finalement faire rencontrer leurs regards et ils y lisent mutuellement une volonté et un besoin de marche arrière. Plus aucun sourire. L’appareil se fait de plus en plus lent, jusqu’à être immobile. Et la voix de l’hôtesse retenti à nouveau, la douche froide :

 

 

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes arrivé à Destination de l’Aéroport international Pearson de Toronto. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage entre notre compagnie et nous vous remercions de nous avoir choisi pour vous accompagner durant ce trajet. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour et à bientôt ! »_

 

 

Petit à petit, les personnes commencent à se lever. Le père et son fils à côté de deux jeunes hommes se lèvent et quittent l’avion qui vient tout juste d’ouvrir ses portes. L’air frais commencent à faire son chemin dans l’appareil. Alors que tout le monde se précipite, Louis et Harry prennent leur temps. Ils se couvrent de manteau, écharpe et bonnet. Après un denier regard nostalgique derrière eux, ils sortent affronter la réalité. L’aéroport est à quelques pas, ils vont d’abord chercher leurs valises dans la soute. Un homme en costume noir cintré leur demande leurs noms et va chercher leurs bagages. Une grosse valise pour Harry, en plus de son sac assez imposant. Une valisette pour Louis, en plus de son sac à dos. Soit le bouclé a prévu large, soit le châtain a déjà pas mal d’affaires au Canada.

 

Côte à côte, ils prennent la direction de l’entrée de l’Aéroport. Il y a du monde. Leurs regards voguent un peu partout, ils ne savent pas sur quoi s’attarder. Ils traînent leurs valises derrière eux, Harry regarda l’heure sur son portable tout en marchant pour rejoindre la sortie qui mène sur l’avenue piétonne et le parking. Louis le suit toujours, désorienté. Mais il semble un peu moins perdu quand son regard émeraude rencontre le sien. Ils se sont arrêtés de marcher juste à côté des portes, ils se font face.

 

**« J’aurai adoré prendre un café avec toi, mais je dois rejoindre mes parents qui viennent me prendre en voiture. Tu veux… Tu veux peut-être qu’on te dépose quelque part ? »**

 

 

Pendant quelques secondes, Louis regarde autour de lui, semblant chercher ses mots, puis il secoue la tête. Sa langue passe encore une fois entre ses lèvres, et le brun se dit qu’il faut vraiment qu’il apprenne à regarde autre part que sa bouche.

 

 

**« Je dois attendre un ami qui vient me récupérer aussi. Mais merci d’avoir demandé. »**

 

 

Les lèvres du bouclé se retroussent en une petite moue, ses yeux perdent de leur éclat, il semble un peu déçu. Il aurait espéré une autre chance de passer quelques minutes en plus en sa compagnie. Échec. Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir alors que les coins de sa bouche se relèvent, c’est un peine un sourire mais il a fait l’effort d’essayer.

 

 

**« Alors, c’est ici que nos chemins se séparent… ? »**

 

 

Cette phrase appuie plus encore sur la boule dans le creux du ventre. Mais Louis trouve le courage de le regarder et hocher la tête, incapable de parler sans que sa voix ne se mette à trembler. Il se connaît trop bien pour le savoir. Encore une fois, Harry aurait espéré une toute autre réponse, peut-être une manière subtile de se dire qu’ils se reverront quand même. Son coeur se serre. Il n’a pas beaucoup de temps, alors il tente sa chance. Le tout pour le tout. Il n’a plus rien à perdre. Enfin si… Louis. Mais tant pis, il préfère partir vaincu qu’avec des regrets de ne pas avoir essayé.

 

 

**« Est-ce que… Tu as un numéro de téléphone qu’on puisse rester en contact ? Enfin, si ça te dit… je ne veux pas te forcer, on se connaît à peine après tout je ne veux pas que tu trouve ça bizarre de parler à un inconnu qui ne… »**

**« Harry, tu parles trop vite je ne comprend rien. »**

 

 

C’est peut-être encore l’une des rares fois où Louis peut voir son compagnon de voyage rougir, sous les lumières blanches de la gare qui éclaire jusqu’au dehors. Caché derrière son écharpe qui recouvre jusqu’à son nez, il sourit faiblement. Si Harry était une sucrerie, il l’aurait croqué depuis longtemps. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupière pour chasser cette pensée sordide et son air transit sur son visage, alors qu’il voit le bouclé fouiller dans les poches intérieures de son manteau. Il en sort un stylo. De ses doigts gantés, il saisit le poignet du châtain et maintient sa main de l’autre. Intrigué, Louis le regarde écrire des chiffres sur sa paume. Il se redresse quand il a terminé et range son stylo. Il reprend sa valise en main, Louis a envie de saisir son bras et le supplier de rester.

 

 

**« C’est mon numéro de téléphone, j’en ai un spécialement pour l’Angleterre comme je vais souvent là-bas. N’hésite pas à m’envoyer un message ou bien m’appeler, ça me ferait plaisir. Sinon, passe de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d’années, Louis. »**

 

 

Il a parlé lentement, bien articulé chaque syllabe, chaque consonne pour que l’anglais puisse saisir parfaitement et clairement ce qu’il voulait lui dire. Le message était reçu cinq sur cinq. La boule montée dans la gorge, Louis hoche la tête encore une fois puis referme ses doigts les uns sur les autres, autour de sa paume qu’il protège à présent. Ce geste fait sourire Harry jusqu’à révéler ses fossettes. Leurs regards se captent à nouveau. Ils hésitent, ils se demandent ce qu’ils doivent à présent pour se dire au revoir. Ou Adieu. C’est à eux de choisir. Le destin est entre leurs mains. Et Harry prend l’initiative de passer les siennes affectueusement, mais plutôt rapidement, autour de la taille fine du châtain. C’est maladroit, gauche. On dirait deux bébés pingouins qui viennent d’apprendre à marcher sur la glace. Ou Bambi qui y fait ses premiers pas. Dans tous les cas, c’est mignon et gênant, pour eux, à la fois. Louis a du mal à réagir, il n’a pas eu trop le temps non plus, c’était à peine une étreinte mais il a pu entendre sa voix et sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, alors il est -presque- comblé.

 

Cette fois, ils rougissent ensemble. Harry reprend définitivement sa valise et pousse un léger soupir. Il s’apprête à partir, ça y est. Il doit y aller. Ses parents l’attendent dans une voiture sur le parking, il va retrouver sa famille pour quelques jours. Il a tout pour être heureux, et pourtant une infime partie de ce bonheur va lui être retiré, peut-être pour toujours, d’ici quelques secondes. Juste avant de prendre la force de partir, de tourner le dos, il glisse une dernière phrase à Louis, qui le regarde comme un grand enfant perdu :

 

 

**« Et pense à t’acheter des gants si tu n’en as pas, il fait très froid ici. »**

**« D’accord.** _Répond-il en fronçant les sourcils_. »

**« Au revoir, Louis. A bientôt, je l’espère. »**

**« Moi aussi. Passe de bonnes fêtes, Harry. »**

 

 

Sa voix se brise sur la fin, mais il articule son prénom en faisant rouler les r d’une façon tellement sensuelle que le bouclé sent une chaleur monter dans son ventre. Il lui offre un sourire en retour et lui fait un petit signe de la main avant de partir. Définitivement. Et le froid devient soudainement beaucoup plus glacial. Harry ne veut pas regarder en arrière pour ne pas craquer, ne pas céder et lui demander de le suivre. Ce serait totalement étrange et immature. Il baisse les yeux vers ses chaussures et rejoint la voiture familiale. Ses parents l’accueillent avec un énorme sourire, tout joyeux, il met ses affaires dans le coffre et s’installe à l’arrière. Le véhicule démarre, repasse devant l’aéroport et là, il se permet de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il trouve une toute petite forme, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le regard vide, valisette à ses pieds. Louis attend, Louis s’éloigne, Louis devient un tout petit point et disparaît.

 

 

 

❄

 

 

 _2_ _4 Décembre._

 

Les premiers jours, dans l’attente et l’extase de Noël, sont passés extrêmement lentement. Harry, bien qu’occupé avec le repas à préparer, les discussions avec sa famille, les quelques sorties, s’ennuie atrocement. Le vingt cinq Décembre, c’est demain et pourtant il lui manque cette petite étincelle, cette touche de magie qui illuminera tout. Ses proches voient bien que quelque chose ne va pas, ne tourne pas rond, mais il ment toujours en prétendant couvrir un reste de maladie. Même chanter le Christmas Carol à l’église n’a pas ramené sa bonne humeur, alors que d’habitude c’est la partie qu’il préfère dans cette période des festivités. Parce que ça fait vibrer son coeur et frissonner sa chair. Mais là, il n’avait absolument rien ressenti. Juste un petit pincement dans la poitrine. Peut-être que le seul moment qui lui a donné de la chaleur, fut quand il est allé porter trois gros sacs complets de jouets dans un orphelinat avec ses parents. Un don de collectivité qu’il fait chaque année, car il aime voir le visage des enfants s’illuminer lorsqu’on leur apporte des cadeaux. Il a même senti son coeur se serrer en voyant le visage d’un petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Louis.

 

Louis qui ne lui a donné aucune nouvelle. Aucun message. Aucun appel depuis leur arrivée à Toronto il y a cinq jours. En se levant, chaque matin ou en se couchant chaque soir, il regarde son portable en espérant avoir un signe de sa part. Mais rien. Silence radio. Un moment, il pense qu’il a peut-être fait une erreur dans le numéro, à cause de la précipitation. Mais après réflexion, il se dit que non parce qu’il le connaît par coeur, à force de le donner lors de ses stage d’études à Londres ou ses vacances là-bas en été. Il aime la Grande-Bretagne, il aime les anglais, il aime particulièrement _un_ anglais. Enfin aimer, c’est un bien grand mot. Lui même n’en connaît pas totalement et parfaitement la définition. Ce n’est pas de l’amour de toutes manières, c’est simplement une obsession très très forte pour une personne qu’il n’a vu qu’une seule fois. Un coup de foudre de la rencontre. Mais pas de là à dire qu’il l’aime. Il tient juste à le revoir. Désespérément. Tellement que ça empiète sur sa fête favorite de l’année.

 

 

**« Harry, mon chéri, tu peux aller me chercher de la bière et de la crème pâtissière ? J’en ai absolument besoin pour ce soir, et ton père n’en a pas acheté assez. »**

 

 

Assit à rêvasser dans le canapé, une tasse de thé vide entre ses mains, à regarder les flammes se lécher dans la cheminée, le bouclé sort de sa rêverie et tourne le regard vers sa mère. Elle est belle, magnifique même. Et elle n’a pas encore revêtue sa belle robe cintrée de Noël, elle n’est pas maquillée, elle a les cheveux en bataille et pourtant elle illumine toute la pièce. Le jeune homme se relève, pose sa tasse sur la table basse et va chercher son manteau et tout l’équipage qui vient avec. Il est dix-sept heures. Le ciel noir est déjà tombé dehors. Les premiers invités seront là à dix-neuf heures ; sa sœur Gemma et son fiancé, sa tante et son parrain. Alors, tout doit être prêt à l’heure.

 

Harry prend quelques pièces que sa mère lui donne et sort par le petit jardin avant. La neige est tombée ces derniers jours, beaucoup. Elle n’est plus aussi abondante qu’avec, mais quand il marche il peut entendre ses pieds craquer dedans et laisser des traces derrière lui. Si au sol il n’y en a pas plus de deux ou trois centimètres, les toits des maisons en sont couverts. C’est un joli spectacle, qui fait sourire le jeune bouclé. Il prend les transports en commun afin de se rendre en ville, le seul magasin à proximité de leur maison a fermé la veille pour les fêtes. Après dix minutes de trajet, il se retrouve en plein centre. Il s’attendait à moins de monde, le jour des fêtes, mais les magasins sont encore ouverts et accueillent des clients de dernières minutes.

 

Sans perdre de temps, Harry se rend dans la petite supérette où sa mère se rend d’habitude pour prendre ses produits de cuisine. Il se munit de deux pack de bières et de deux crèmes pâtissières. Au moins, il est certain d’avoir du stock. Cela lui prend cinq minutes à peine, il ressort avec un sac autour du poignet et un pack dans chaque main. Un soupir d’entre ses lèvres tandis qu’il descend la rue piétonne pour rejoindre l’arrêt de bus. Une chance pour lui qu’ils circulent encore malgré les couches de neige qui sont tombées ces derniers jours.

 

 

**« Je suis navrée Messieurs Dames, mais le foyer est complet pour cette nuit. Nous ne pouvons plus accueillir personne. »**

**« Même le soir de Noël ? »**

**« Croyez-moi monsieur, j’aurai souhaité tous vous ouvrir ma porte, mais je n’ai plus aucun lit de libre. »**

 

 

Le vacarme au bout de la rue attire l’attention du bouclé qui s’arrête pour observer le groupe d’une vingtaine de personnes qui attendaient en file devant ce bâtiment. Ils ont tous des sacs, en tissu ou en plastic, de gros manteaux et certains des couvertures sur leurs dos. Un refuge pour sans-abris. A cette époque, ils cherchent forcément un emplacement au chaud pour ne pas se retrouver gelé par le froid glacial, surtout la nuit. Une femme soupire, un homme pousse un cri de colère et de désespoir à la fois. Un spectacle désolant. Le groupe commence à se disperser pour aller chercher rapidement un autre endroit et juste à ce moment, le coeur de Harry s’arrête. Fait un bond. Et se met à battre si rapidement qu’il en a du mal à respirer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s’emballe comme ça. Enfin si, sa raison est juste… Là, derrière une femme et son enfant de trois ans à peine, il _le_ voit. Son sac sur le dos et sa valisette à la main.

 

Son subconscient aimerait croire à une coïncidence, à un malentendu, mais non… Il suit bien ces personnes, il va même parler à une femme sans-abris derrière lui afin de lui demander un chemin. Harry, bien que perdu, déboussolé, triste et en colère, se dirige d’un pas décidé vers lui. Il évite de marcher trop vite cependant, pour ne pas se retrouver le fessier à même le sol. Ce serait tourner au ridicule son entrée dramatique qu’il veut produire. Il est derrière lui, il entend sa voix brisée et son accent anglais quand il demande sur l’emplacement d’un autre refuge dans le quartier. Elle secoue la tête et s’excuse, elle est aussi perdue que lui. Tandis qu’elle s’éloigne de l’autre côté, tirant un chariot avec un gros sac dessus, Louis pousse un soupir et regarde autour de lui. Perdu. Un enfant perdu, lâché en liberté. Harry attend le moment, son moment. Et finalement, quand le châtain se retourne, c’est la décharge électrique. Mais pas celle qui fait du bien. Celle là détruit tous les os et oppresse le coeur. Les yeux de Louis sont vides, morts, plus aucune étincelles. Des cernes se dessinent sous ses paupières lourdes. Ses lèvres sont sèches et abîmées, le bout de son nez rougis au même titre que ses joues. On dirait un fantôme. Un mort vivant. Il n’a que son simple manteau pour se couvrir, pas d’écharpe, et son bonnet est enfoncé jusqu’à ses sourcils pour se couvrir du froid.

 

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils se regardent, ils se fixent. Harry serre les dents, il sent sa mâchoire se crisper et les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il hésite entre lui en vouloir ou s’en vouloir. Pour avoir été aveugle et égoïste. Il ressent tellement de choses qu’il ne parvient plus à faire le tri, tout se mélange, sa tête tourne, il a envie de vomir et de pleurer. En même temps. Ils ont sûrement l’air de deux idiots à se fixer comme cela en plein milieu de la rue. Lui avec ses deux packs de bières et Louis avec sa valise et son sac. Pourtant, ils ne bougent pas. C’est à qui fera le premier pas. En réalité, ils se regardent pendant une vingtaine de secondes, qui leur paraissent une éternité, avant que le châtain ne renifle et baisse les yeux vers le sol.

 

 

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec deux paquets de bières ici ? »**

 

 

Harry ne sait pas s’il doit rire ou pleurer. C’est plutôt à lui de poser ce genre de question. A commencer par : _Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas essayé de me joindre ?_ Mais au lieu de ça, il pose ses packs au sol, qui lui encombrent et lui font mal aux mains puis, comme un réflexe, sans prévenir, laisse sa main s’échouer contre la joue de Louis. C’est loin d’être une caresse, mais ce n’est pas réellement une claque non plus. C’est plutôt un petit coup pour le réveiller et pour se libérer. Parce qu’il a envie de hurler à s’en arracher les poumons. L’autre jeune homme ne s’y attend pas, il baisse plus encore la tête et ferme les paupières. C’est à ce moment que le bouclé se rend compte de son geste. Il vient alors glisser ses doigts contre son visage, en dessinant les contour, et lui fait relever doucement. Ses yeux bleus débordent de larmes et de culpabilité. Harry se mord la lèvre, il s’excuse plusieurs fois de suite en murmurant, _c’était un réflexe, c’était un réflexe je suis désolé._ Mais il est tellement énervé et bousculé. Il ne se sent pas bien du tout. Rapidement, il retire ses mains de ses joues et ôte ses gants, il les donne à Louis et lui dit de les enfiler. Il retire sa grosse écharpe en laine tricotée par sa maman et la passe autour de ses épaules frêles et de son cou. Un frisson de chaleur traverse le corps de l’anglais, il peut le sentir lui aussi dans l’aura que dégage son corps, même si elle est quasiment éteinte.

 

 

**« Tu n’es pas obligé Ha... »**

**« Tu dois mourir de froid. »**

**« Un homme m’a volé mon écharpe et mon gilet la nuit dernière. »**

**« Où est-ce que tu as dormi ?** _Demande précipitamment le brun._ »

**« Dans un bâtiment abandonné à vingt minutes d’ici. On était en groupe, mais plusieurs ont voulu rester là-bas ou faire demi-tour. Moi, j’ai suivi ceux qui disaient qu’il y avait un refuge ici. J’avais besoin de… D’un endroit chaud où dormir. »**

 

 

Harry a le coeur au bord des lèvres, il doit fermer les paupières quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Rien que d’imaginer cette situation, cette scène, lui donne la chair de poule et l’envie de pleurer jusqu’à se déshydrater. Il pousse un soupir, un nuage de fumée s’envole dans le ciel, Louis claque des dents, son corps entier tremble. Ce dont il a besoin en urgence, c’est la chaleur d’un foyer et d’un feu.

 

 

**« Suis moi. »**

**« Harry, je ne... »**

**« On s’expliquera quand on sera au chaud, je dois rentrer donner ça à ma mère elle en a besoin en urgence. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu me suis. »**

 

 

Louis semble hésiter, il regarde autour de lui, ainsi que le petit groupe qui disparaît maintenant au coin de la rue pour trouver un autre refuge. Sa seule chance est sûrement devant lui. Car les refuges doivent êtres tous plein à cette époque de grand froid. Il n’a pas le choix, surtout vu le regard insistant que lui lance le bouclé. Il remet bien les gant qu’il lui a prêté et prend sa valise d’une main.

 

 

**« De toutes manières, j’ai besoin de quelqu’un d’autre pour me tenir ça. »**

 

 

Harry lui tend le sachet en plastique, avec un air un peu moins sévère et sérieux. L’ambiance glacée redescend un peu. Plus encore quand ils montent dans le bus qui ne tarde pas. Ils ne parlent pas, se regardent à peine. Ou du moins, Louis fuit celui du bouclé braqué sur son visage. Comme si, encore une fois, il essayait de lire en lui. Et c’est parfaitement ce qu’il essaye de faire. Chercher des réponses aux milliards de questions qui affluent dans son esprit. Mais une surtout, parmi toutes les autres, ressort en évidence :

 

Sérieusement, quelles étaient les chances que leur chemin se croisent à nouveaux, quelques heures avant Noël ?

 

Louis, un jeune anglais sans-abris perdu à Toronto. Il s’était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Comme deuxième rencontre, il avait rêvé de bien mieux. Mais, au moins, il l’a retrouvé. Il aurait très bien ne jamais remettre la main sur lui, car il serait mort sous un pont ou couvert de neige au coin d’une ruelle ou encore tué par un autre sans-abris. Rien n’est impossible. On ne sait jamais. Dans les scénarios les plus navrants, les plus désespérés, les gens deviennent fous parfois. Au point d’ôter des vies pour préserver la leur. Et Harry est heureux de sentir le coeur de Louis battre en communion avec le sien. De le voir, devant lui, de sentir sa chaleur commencer à revenir et redécouvrir les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il prend son temps pour le regarder, le détailler, pour ne pas le perdre de vue ou l’oublier. Il ne veut pas qu’il s’efface à nouveau. Alors, il profite de sa présence parce qu’il a une peur bleue qu’il s’échappe à nouveau. On lui a donné une deuxième chance, il ne doit pas la laisser disparaître.

 

Quand ils sortent du bus, marchent un peu et arrivent devant la maison, Louis reste immobile devant le portail que le bouclé lui tient. Il est incapable d’avancer. C’est impoli de s’incruster ainsi chez une personne en plein milieu de festivité, le soir de Noël en plus. Il sent mauvais, il n’a pas pris une douche depuis quatre jours, il n’a pas dormi plus de trois heures par nuit depuis son arrivée, il doit avoir une tête à faire peur. Harry le regarde, impatient, et il secoue la tête. L’air désespéré et paniqué.

 

 

**« Louis, je t’en prie… Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser dans la rue. Il en est hors de question. »**

**« Je ne peux pas v... »**

**« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as besoin d’être au chaud, de te laver à l’eau chaude, de boire et de manger. Ne le prends pas mal, mais on dirait que tu reviens d’entre les morts. »**

**« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, je peux très bien trouver un abri à... »**

**« Et dormir dans un bâtiment en ruine ?** _Le coupe-t-il._ **Ou si, par chance, tu trouves une place dans un refuge, tu seras mélangé aux autres personnes qui ont sûrement des maladies, dans une grande salle qui ne sera pas chauffée ? C’est vraiment ça que tu veux ?»**

**« Harry... »**

**« S’il te plaît Louis… C’est humain ce que je te demande. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir après ce je viens de voir. Je m’en voudrais toute ma vie sinon. »**

**« Mais… Et tes parents ? »**

**« Ils vont t’adorer. Ma mère est aime bien les petits anglais. »**

 

 

Harry lâche un léger rire et l’incite à le suivre d’un signe de la main. Louis pousse un soupir, inspire fortement et se donne du courage pour franchir le portail et le suivre jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Il l’ouvre, le suit à l’intérieur. Le bouclé va poser les packs de bières sur la table du salon et récupère le sachet des mains du châtain en le remerciant. C’est sa mère en premier qui fait apparition dans la pièce, un torchon à la main et un tablier de cuisine couvert de tâche, elle essuie une cuillère et arrête ses mouvements en voyant une deuxième présence à côté de son fils.

 

 

**« Oh, bonjour ! Il ne me semble pas vous connaître… »**

 

 

Son ton est un peu sur la retenue, elle semble surtout curieuse, les sourcils froncés mais le regard pétillant. Louis, quand à Louis, est mort de gêne dans son coin. S’il a trouvé le courage de la regarder par politesse, ses joues en sont devenues rouge tomate. Heureusement, Harry est là pour lui sauver la mise, car il ne sait pas réellement quoi répondre.

 

 

 **« Maman, je te présente un ami d’Angleterre, Louis. Louis, je te présente ma mère Anne. Oh et mon père** **Robin.** _Précise-t-il quand un homme d’une quarantaine d’année fait son entrée, tout aussi intrigué._ »

**« Oh tu es anglais ? »**

**« O… Oui, madame. »**

**« Ah non, pas de madame avec moi surtout ! J’ai l’impression d’avoir cinquante ans déjà. Appelle-moi Anne. »**

**« Et moi Robin, ravi de te rencontrer. »**

 

 

Il eut le droit à une poignée de main maladroite de la part du père et un grand sourire de la part de la mère de la famille. Elle a le même que son fils, tout aussi brillant et communicatif. Les fossettes en moins. C’est peut-être la marque de fabrique de Harry après tout, son signe distinctif. D’ailleurs, le bouclé écourte ce moment, il précise que ‘son ami’ restera là pour le repas et la nuit, et qu’ils va lui montrer un endroit où poser ses valises. Ses parents n’ont pas l’air contre, même plutôt contents. Louis se sent encore plus gêné de s’imposer et que Harry en fasse tant pour lui alors qu’il le connaît à peine. Voir pas du tout, au vue des circonstances. Il le conduit à sa chambre, lui indique de poser sa valise dans un coin et de défaire son manteau pour qu’il sèche.

 

 

**« Je vais te préparer la douche, tu as besoin de vêtements pour cette nuit ? »**

**« Harry... »**

**« Tu as besoin de vêtements pour cette nuit ?** _Répète-t-il plus lentement et l’air déterminé, en le voyant prêt à refuser._ »

**« J’ai ce qu’il me faut, merci. »**

 

 

Harry hoche la tête et va préparer tout ce qu’il lui faut. C’est la moindre des choses. Pendant ce temps, Louis retire ses couches de vêtements. Ses chaussures sont dans l’entée, il les a défaites en rentrant car elles étaient couvertes de neige. La chaleur du foyer submerge son corps endolori par le froid. Cela lui paraît une éternité depuis qu’il n’a pas ressenti ce bien-être. Ses doigts sont rouges, les bouts bleus même. Il prépare de quoi s’habiller mieux. Des vêtements qu’il lui restent encore propres. Certains sentent le savon. Il relève la tête quand le bouclé est de retour, il lui indique de le suivre avec ses affaires. La salle de bain est grande, chauffée. Il lui montre comment faire fonctionner l’eau, où il a posé sa serviette et son gant de toilette, il lui dit qu’il peut emprunter son gel douche et augmente même le chauffage. Jamais Louis n’a reçu autant d’offrandes et de gentillesse. Quand leurs regards se croisent, Harry lit dans le sien des remerciements silencieux mélangés à de la gêne. Il lui sourit doucement et ferme la porte derrière lui en sortant, lui précisant qu’il peut s’enfermer s’il le veut.

 

C’est propre et frais comme un sou neuf que Louis revient dans la chambre du bouclé, vingt minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux humides, son teint a retrouvé sa couleur beige, il est habillé d’un jean noir et d’un pull gris en laine qui semble un peu trop grand pour lui. Harry lui prête simplement des chaussettes parce que les siennes étaient soient détrempées, soient trouées. Il lui propose de laver son linge, il insiste même et le châtain ne peut pas vraiment refuser. Même s’il trouve déjà qu’il en fait trop. Puis ils descendent à nouveau au salon, les invités ne devraient plus tarder. Le brun leur prépare deux tasses de thé, à l’anglaise comme dit sa mère, avec du sucre. Louis le remercie pour la centième fois et laisse d’abord la tasse réchauffer ses mains avant d’en boire une première gorgée. Mal à l’aise et debout au milieu du salon, Harry l’invite à remonter avec lui dans la chambre. De toutes manières ses parents sont occuper à préparer le repas. La table est déjà dressé, les apéritifs prêts. Tout est en place.

 

Installés l’un en face de l’autre sur le lit, silencieux. Louis fixe le liquide dans sa tasse et Harry son visage. Il veut lui poser des tas de questions et il sait que c’est le moment, alors il boit une dernière fois son breuvage avant de se lancer. Cartes sur tables, il veut des explications et surtout… Comprendre.

 

 

**« Pourquoi tu n’a jamais essayé de me joindre ? J’ai attendu de tes nouvelles pendant cinq jours... »**

 

 

Louis entre-ouvre ses lèvres, prêt à parler, y passe sa langue et pose sa tasse sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu’il ose enfin relever ses yeux vers ceux de l’autre jeune homme, son regard crie la détresse et l’agonie.

 

 

**« J’avais tellement honte, Harry… Je ne pouvais pas… Je voulais t’appeler, crois moi, je ne souhaitais que ça, mais… Je n’en avais pas la force. Imagine, si tu m’avais vu dans cet état, ou pire encore… ? »**

**« Je m’en fiche de ça. »**

**« Pas moi. C’est tellement… Dégradant. Je ne pouvais pas te dire tout ça à l’aéroport alors que tu semblais si content de m’avoir donné ton numéro. Je l’ai gardé tu sais, dès que j’ai pu, je me suis rendu dans un café et j’ai noté sur l’addition les chiffres pour les avoir avec moi. »**

 

 

Dans un mouvement rapide, il se redresse et va fouiller dans son sac à dos, il en sort un petit carnet et dedans un papier blanc avec noté dessus les chiffres qui composent son numéro.

 

 

**« Après, je n’avais pas non plus assez de pièces sur moi pour t’appeler tous les jours. J’ai essayé une fois, depuis une cabine téléphonique, j’étais prêt à mettre la pièce dans le trou, mais… Au dernier moment j’ai eu peur… Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. I mean… Look at me. Je n’ai rien, rien à t’offrir comme toi tu le fais, je... »**

**« Je ne te demande rien, Louis. Rien du tout. Je n’avais besoin que d’un signe de vie, pour savoir que tu ne m’avais pas oublié. »**

**« Je ne t’ai pas oublié. »**

 

 

Un murmure à peine audible, mais ça vient du fond du coeur. C’est sincère. La preuve : ils sont tous les deux réunis pour une deuxième chance, par le destin. Ou n’importe quel signe là-haut qui les a fait se rencontrer à nouveau. Harry le regarde avec tellement de douceur, de compréhension et de douleur dans son regard, qu’il pourrait fondre d’un clignement de paupières. C’est un regard transperçant, presque gênant si le bouclé n’abordait pas cet air inoffensif et rassurant. Lorsque le brun s’apprête à reprendre la parole, des exclamations se font entendre d’en bas et le coupe dans son élan. Parmi l’une d’elles, il reconnaît celle de sa soeur qu’il n’a pas vu depuis des mois. Son visage s’illumine, il tourne sa tête vers le châtain et fend un sourire heureux, celui qu’aurait un enfant le matin de Noël devant ses cadeaux. Si brillant que les étoiles paraissent soudainement fades à côté de lui.

 

 

**« Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu’un ! Tu me raconteras les choses plus en détails plus tard dans la soirée. Après tout, nous avons tout notre temps, pas vrai ? »**

**«** **Oui, c’est le soir de Noël…** **»**

 

 

Sa voix déraille légèrement sur la fin, il baisse les yeux, il pense à sa _famille_ , à ses proches et à ses souvenirs qu’il lui reste de cette époque. Tristes, mélancoliques, en noir et blanc. Son coeur se resserre à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, mais le feu qui brûle dans son estomac est bien plus puissant, il est prêt à tout irradier. Il devrait se sentir soulagé d’avoir un toit au dessus de la tête pour dormir, le soir de Noël, en plus d’une âme extrêmement charitable qui l’accueille à bras ouverts. Lui, un pur inconnu à qui il a fait la conversation dans un avion pendant huit heures, pour ensuite s’enfuir comme un lâche, sans lui donner aucun signe de vie. Ou de reconnaissance aussi bien pour le repas qu’il lui a payé que pour les liens qu’ils ont pu tisser. Un début de toile. Quelque chose avait commencé à naître, un petit feu qui crépitait et Louis avait délibérément et en connaissance de cause, jeté une marmite d’eau dessus. Parce que créer des liens veut dire s’attacher et s’attacher engendre le risque de perdre, donc au final de souffrir. Et il a eu sa dose maximale de douleurs ces dernières années.

 

Cependant, quand il voit Harry, quand il sent sa présence, il se dit qu’il reste tout même quelques petites braises qui n’attendent qu’à être rallumées. Et il suffit d’un souffle, assez puissant, pour les transformer en un feu vigoureux (indestructible ?). C’est la main du bouclé, délicate, sur son genoux qui le rappel à l’ordre. Ce n’est qu’un effleurement, elle ne reste dessus qu’à peine une seconde, mais ça suffit au châtain pour le faire revenir sur terre.

 

 

**« C’est une raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser mourir de froid dehors. »**

**« Merci.** _Murmure-t-il en retour_. **Je ne te l’ai pas encore dis, mais je le pense depuis le début. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début, parce que tu n’étais même pas obligé de t’occuper d’un** _ **idiot**_ **comme moi, et pourtant tu l’as fait. De ton plein gré. J’ai connu peu de personnes dans ma vie qui… Voilà, tu as compris je crois. Donc, merci de m’héberger cette nuit. Dès que j’en aurais les moyens, je te revaudrais tout ça en… »**

**« En acceptant de te joindre à nous au repas et de goûter l’excellente bûche de ma mère.  »**

**« Harry… »**

**« Tu n’as pas le droit de discuter, elle serait très vexée si tu ne lui fais pas honneur. »**

 

Louis se voit donc contraint d’accepter cette offre, encore. Il se relève, lisse et tire sur son tee-shirt, sous les yeux amusés du bouclé. Ses joues rosissent mais il n’a pas tellement le temps d’en tenir compte, car son hôte l’invite à le suivre, la porte déjà ouverte, les pieds dans le couloir qui mène au rez-de-chaussée. Un peu moins à l’aise, il serre les poings pour ne pas montrer que ses mains tremblent et suit le jeune homme en silence. C’est presque bousculé par Harry qu’il sort de sa léthargie, quand les deux enfants de la famille se prennent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il n’a pas vu sa sœur depuis des mois, et elle aussi lui ressemble tellement. La beauté doit être un don familiale. En tout cas, elle a le même visage que son frère, les mêmes yeux, si ce n’est la couleur. Ceux du bouclé sont bien plus beaux. Après ces embrassades, elle présente son fameux petit-ami au benjamin de la famille. Il se montre poli, mais sur la réserve. C’est sa sœur après-tout. Puis la jolie jeune femme se tourne vers Louis, resté en coin pendant tout ce temps, à moitié caché derrière un mur.

 

**« Bonjour, je suis Gemma. Est-ce que tu es quelqu’un dont je dois me méfier aussi ? »**

 

Mais le châtain ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu’elle lui dit, ou du moins il n’en saisit pas le sens. Et il n’a pas même pas besoin de lancer un regard de détresse à Harry que celui-ci prend les devants, l’air à la fois gêné et exaspéré.

 

**« Non Gem, c’est un ami d’Angleterre. Louis. »**

**« Bonsoir... »**

**« Oh ! C’est la première fois que j’entends parler de toi, mais je suis ravie de te rencontrer, et de savoir que mon petit frère se fasse des amis un peu partout. Surtout les anglais, ils sont très mignons. »**

 

Malaise. Harry se racle la gorge et secoue la tête en soupirant ensuite. Louis essaye de ne pas paraître gêné, plus encore quand elle vient le prendre dans ses bras d’une manière tellement chaleureuse et aimante qu’il se demande s’il n’a pas raté des épisodes. Elle sent bon la vanille et la cannelle, ses fins cheveux blonds viennent effleurer son visage rosée et chatouiller sa joue. Jamais il n’a eu le droit a autant de tendresse de la part d’inconnus. Par politesse, son petit-ami vient lui serrer la main en hochant la tête. Puis ils repartent au salon où se lance une conversation sourde. Toujours à l’entrée de la pièce, près de la porte qui mène dehors, Harry lève les yeux au ciel et se rapproche de Louis, afin de murmurer entre ses dents.

 

**« Tu m’aiderais à surveiller ce Joshua ? Je ne veux pas passer pour le petit-frère rabat-joie, mais c’est tout de même l’avenir sentimental de ma sœur qui se joue là... »**

**« Il m’a l’air gentil... »**

**« Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences. Je trouve qu’il a les yeux étrangement pé... »**

**« Les garçons, vous venez prendre l’apéritif ? Tu bois de l’alcool, Louis ? »**

 

Coupant court à leur conversation secrète, Anne les invite à les rejoindre. C’est Robin qui se charge du service. Il verse et tend une coupe de champagne à tout le monde, tandis que sa femme ramène un plat avec des petits toasts et quelques biscuits. Même si le ventre de Louis gargouille, qu’il n’a rien avalé depuis presque quarante-huit heures, il n’ose pas faire un geste. L’odeur vient narguer ses narines, faire saliver ses papilles, mais il est bloqué. Par politesse, par respect et par éducation. Il ne veut pas faire honte au bouclé. Et quand la mère de la famille lui tend un plateau, il prend délicatement un roulé au jambon, attend quelques secondes et le savoure ensuite comme une friandise qu’il n’aurait le droit de goûter qu’une fois par an. Harry et lui s’installe à côté dans le canapé, tandis que la conversation file, que les deux derniers invités arrivent. Louis ne dit rien, se fait tout petit, répond quand on lui pose une question, mais essaye d’être le plus discret possible. Il ne veut pas attirer l’attention. Le bouclé le sent bien, son corps tendu et ses yeux perdus. C’est pour cela qu’il tente d’instaurer des conversations entre eux, rapidement coupée court par la timidité du châtain qui n’ose pas parler devant tout le monde. Son accent attire les regards.

Au milieu de toute cette famille, de toute cette joie et cette prospérité, il se sent comme un intrus. Un tâche dans le décor. Mais Harry fait toujours en sorte qu’il ne se sente jamais au plus bas. Il le fait sentir à l’aise et comme chez lui. Même dans sa propre maison, il y a quelques années de cela, il ne s’est jamais senti aussi aimé et à sa place. Ainsi, il a l’impression de connaître cette famille depuis cette année. En réalité, il a encore des tas de choses à apprendre sur le bouclé.

 

 

**« Et toi Louis alors, tu ne fêtes pas Noël avec ta famille ? »**

 

 

Le feu se réveille dans son ventre, il relève ses yeux vers Anne, sent tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il fallait bien que ce moment arrive, la vie n’est pas un conte de fée et la réalité nous rattrape plus rapidement qu’on ne le croit. L’éclair frappe son coeur. Il passe sa langue entre ses fines lèvres, un geste qui n’échappe pas au bouclé qui est prêt à prendre la parole à sa place. Mais Louis a envie de s’affirmer, de montrer qu’il n’est pas l’ombre de quelqu’un. Seulement, raconter son histoire maintenant rendrait l’ambiance désastreuse. Et c’est le soir de Noël. Alors, il affiche un faux sourire qui paraît vrai pour -presque- tout le monde.

 

 

**« Mes… Mes parents ne fêtent pas Noël, la plus jeune de mes sœurs a dix-huit ans alors ils considèrent que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous nous offrons des cadeaux, mais rien de plus. Personnellement, je trouve ça assez triste, mais… Harry m’a gentiment proposé de venir le fêter chez lui, pour me montrer comment ça se passait. »**

**« T** **u n’as jamais eu de sapin, de repas et tout ça ?** _Demande à son tour Gemma._ »

**« Quand j’étais très petit, on se levait tôt le matin du vingt-cinq Décembre pour ouvrir des cadeaux, mais ce n’était pas comme ici. Pas de sapin, de décoration, de repas ou de chansons. Je suis le plus vieux de ma… Famille. Ça remonte à un moment et on a toujours fait ainsi. »**

 

Sa déclaration instaure un petit silence gênant dans la pièce, personne ne sait vraiment quoi dire. Ce n’est pas réellement la vérité, mais ce n’est pas un mensonge non plus. Il n’a jamais fêté Noël, ses parents ne se foulaient pas pour lui offrir un cadeau et il se débrouillait toujours pour en acheter à ses petites sœurs. Son argent qu’il gagnait était pour elle, pour les voir sourire et leurs yeux s’illuminer le matin du vingt-cinq Décembre. Maintenant, il n’a plus que cinq pièces dans sa poche et des vêtements troués dans son sac à dos. Et aucun toit régulier au dessus de sa tête. En quelques mois seulement, sa vie avait basculé plus encore vers le néant. Puis là, comme un miracle, Harry est apparu quelques jours avant Noël et l’a sauvé d’une nuit d’errance glaciale le soir du vingt quatre Décembre. Il ne sait pas si c’est le coup du destin, ou même un rêve vraiment agréable, mais il en profite tant qu’il peut. Il essaye de ne pas penser que d’ici quelques heures ou quelques jours, il retournera à sa condition d’homme à la rue. Pour le moment, il profite de la chaleur du foyer, de la bonne humeur, de l’odeur délicieuse de dinde et de légumes, du goût pétillant du champagne sur sa langue et le crépitement du feu de cheminé.

 

La soirée se déroule comme un rêve, presque une autre vie. Louis se régale, remplit son ventre au maximum sans pour autant paraître impoli ou affamé. Même si au fond, il mourrait littéralement de faim. Ce repas tout à fait copieux s’accompagne des rires de la famille, de différentes discussions, des évocations de souvenirs ou des commérages. Puis, de temps en temps, Harry capte son regard ou passe discrètement sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention et lui demander silencieusement s’il va bien. Mais l’étincelle dans ses yeux parlent à sa place. Il n’a jamais été aussi heureux depuis des mois, voir des années. Son plus beau cadeau, il vient de le recevoir ce soir et il dépasse tous ceux qu’il a pu avoir depuis son enfance. Un inconnu lui a offert généreusement un toit, un lit, un repas chaud et mieux encore de la chaleur humaine. Une qualité qu’il a cru pendant longtemps perdue. Rares sont ceux avec un coeur aussi grand que celui de Harry. Et il aimerait lui rendre la pareille, lui exprimer toute sa gratitude, le remercier de milles façons. Mais il n’a rien à offrir. Rien qui n’est une valeur aussi inestimable.

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, aux alentours de vingt trois heures, après un repas gargantuesque, les femmes restent à table pour bavarder tandis que les hommes s’assoient devant un match de foot pour parler de choses et d’autres, autour d’une dernière coupe de champagne. Harry, pas le moins du monde intéressé par cette activité, fait signe à Louis de le suivre à l’étage. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, allume une petite lumière qui donne un éclairage tamisé et légèrement doré. Il prend place sur le lit et tapote la place à ses côtés pour que le châtain vienne s’y joindre. Même après quelques heures passé ici, il semble encore perdu et renfermé. Si petit et faible.

 

 

**« Tu veux bien qu’on parle un peu ? »**

**« Ce serait bizarre de rester là et ne rien dire. »**

 

 

Harry lâche un rire à la fois gêné et honteux, il le regarde s’asseoir à ses côtés et se met en tailleur, afin de mieux le voir. Parce qu’il sait que c’est le moment. Qu’il va entendre son histoire. Peut-être pas entièrement, mais au moins le début. Sa présence ici, ce qu’il est réellement venu faire à Toronto, pourquoi il est à la rue, qu’est devenue sa famille… Et en même temps, il n’a pas envie d’entendre. Parce que c’est privé, parce qu’il sait que ce sera dur à raconter pour Louis. Alors, il glisse une main délicate sur son genoux et cherche son regard, pour lui montrer sa sincérité, avant de murmurer ces quelques mots.

 

 

**« Si tu n’as pas envie, si tu ne t’en sens pas capable, tu n’es pas obligé de me raconter. Je suis de nature assez curieuse, je suis désolé si je t’ai gêné ou si jamais tu te sens forcé. Mais sache que ce n’est pas le cas, je suis prêt à entendre si tu veux me raconter. Cependant, c’est à toi de décider, je ne t’en voudrais pas si tu choisis de ne rien dire. Enfin, voilà, tout ça pour dire que je suis là pour t’écouter, quand tu en ressentira le besoin. »**

**« Tu parles beaucoup Harry. »**

 

 

C’est au tour du bouclé de rougir, il se mord la lèvre et se met à rire légèrement. Les mots de Louis ne sont pas méchants, loin de là, il trouve même cela rassurant et adorable, il lui offre un sourire timide puis prend une inspiration afin se donner du courage. Il sait qu’il en aura besoin. Toutefois, il ne se sent pas obligé, ni mal à l’aise ou quoi que ce soit de négatif. Pour une fois, après des mois de solitude, quelqu’un est là, quelqu’un veut bien l’écouter et ça lui réchauffe le coeur. Et en même temps, c’est étrange parce qu’il n’a jamais apprécié une personne aussi facilement. Il a l’impression de tout pouvoir dire à Harry, de pouvoir confier ses moindres secrets, ses peines ou ses problèmes. De pouvoir lui faire confiance. Et il sait que le sentiment est réciproque, mutuel. Ils le sentent, ils le voient, ils le ressentent. Quand enfin il se lance à l’eau, quand enfin il ouvre son coeur, il laisse toutes ses émotions ressortir.

 

 

**« Ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que je suis… A la rue. Mes parents voulaient que je parte de la maison à mes dix-huit ans, parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas nourrir toute la famille. Nous sommes cinq enfants, à l’époque de ma majorité, ma mère est tombée enceinte. Mon père me répétait que je devais trouver un travail pour payer un peu les courses, puis quand ça n’a plus suffit ils m’ont donné quelques mois avant de partir. Je devais me trouver un… emploi, un appartement et payer mes études. J’ai réussi pendant deux mois à vivre dans un loft, puis je me suis fait viré et c’est là que le cauchemar à commencé. Je n’ai pas su retrouver un poste, je ne pouvais pas payer mon loyer, ni de quoi manger… Du coup… Voilà, j’étais à la rue du jour au lendemain. Je vais un peu partout. Je cherche des foyers, un endroit où dormir. »**

 

 

Louis s’arrête pour reprendre son souffle, il ferme les paupières afin de réprimer les larmes qui menacent de couler. Son coeur bat la chamade, à vif, il ressasse des souvenirs difficiles, un passé douloureux qui comprime sa poitrine. Il a honte. Honte de ne pas être capable de se débrouiller par lui-même, honte de ses parents, honte de sa propre personne, de ce qu’il est devenu. Ou plutôt, de ce qu’il n’est pas devenu. Il se voyait avec un grand avenir ; du moins heureux et en bonne santé. C’est sans compter sur la vie qui l’a poussé face contre le sol et lui a donné de longs rhumes qu’il ne pouvait même pas soigné. Une chance pour lui que son métabolisme soit assez fort et indépendant pour ne pas avoir besoin de médicament afin de se reconstruire. Si seulement son coeur pouvait en faire de même…

 

Harry n’a rien dis durant son discours, il écoute attentivement pour absorber et imaginer chaque détail. C’est plus dur qu’il ne le pensait. Il a envie de pleurer, de hurler au monde sa douleur et son manque de foi en l’humanité. Quel genre de parents peuvent faire ça à leur enfant ? Son regard est triste, presque aussi triste que celui du châtain. Sa main toujours posée sur son genoux, il la serre afin d’exercer une petite pression, pour montrer sa présence. Louis l’en remercie silencieusement, par un sourire en coin et un regard gêné vers son visage.

 

 

**« Et pourquoi n’as-tu pas essayé d’aller revoir tes parents ? »**

**« Je les déteste, je les déteste pour ce qu’ils m’ont fait. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas les regarder en face en me disant qu’ils m’ont privé d’un foyer, de mes sœurs. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis presque trois ans et je me dis que je ne vais jamais les voir grandir. Puis, je sais qu’ils ne feront que me rejeter. Ils ne veulent pas d’un poids en plus sur le dos. Ça ne servirait à rien. _Nothing._ » **

**« Je ne comprend pas comment des parents peuvent faire ça. Ils sont censés t’aimer quoi qu’il arrive. »**

**« Nous n’avons pas tous la même notion de la famille. »**

**« Je suis désolé, Louis. »**

**« Tu n’as pas à l’être, ce n’est pas de ta faute. »**

**« Personne ne devrait subir tout cela. »**

 

 

Louis hausse les épaules, la mine soudainement triste et figée. Il fixe l’étagère de vinyles devant lui, presque des centaines, il essaye de ne plus réfléchir, de ne plus penser à rien. Faire taire cette voix dans sa tête un instant, celle qui lui répète qu’il est un bon à rien, qu’il a tout gâché. Sa vie, son avenir. Tout. Everyting is dead. Et quand il s’apprête à pleurer, quand il sent ses épaules s’affaisser et son corps le lâcher, une chaleur lui redonne vie. Les bras chauds de Harry entourent sa taille comme une couverture, il n’a plus froid. Un couvercle, un bouclier contre le monde. Il sent son souffle brûlant contre son cou, rougit, mais sourit. Parce qu’il est heureux. Là. A cet instant précis. Dans cette pièce. Entre ses bras. Il n’est pas dehors sous un blizzard glacial, à essayer de ne pas se geler les pieds. Il est à l’intérieur, réchauffé par l’étreinte et le corps du bouclé. Quelque chose de nouveau. Il en frissonne. Il est surprit mais bizarrement à l’aise. Alors, il glisse un bras au dessus du sien et vient chercher sa grande main pour poser la sienne, minuscule, par dessus. Au niveau de sa hanche. Ils ne disent rien, ils restent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Assit sur le lit, très proches. Dans l’ombre, on pourrait se méprendre à croire qu’ils ne forment qu’un seul et même corps. L’alchimie. La fusion.

 

C’est une façon de dire tout ce qu’ils n’osent pas prononcer à voix haute. Merci, ça me fait du bien, ne me lâche pas, je t’admire, je te dois énormément, tu es extraordinairement courageux, quel beau cadeau de Noël. Au bout d’un moment, Louis commence à fatiguer. Ses paupières se ferment toutes seules, sa tête bascule légèrement en avant. Harry le remarque, se dit qu’il devrait bouger mais ne fait rien. Pas tout de suite. Leur étreinte est trop agréable, la chaleur de leurs corps trop essentielle. Même un feu de cheminé ne ferait jamais autant de bien. D’ici, ils peuvent entendre le brouhaha au salon, les voix sourdes des hommes devant la télévision.

 

 

**« Tu devrais dormir. »**

**« Ce serait impoli. »**

**« Mais tu sembles épuisé. »**

**« Pas tant que ça. »**

**« Menteur. »**

**« Harry... »**

 

 

Louis pousse un léger soupir mais finit par afficher un sourire amusé. Ils se détachent, à contre coeur, l’un de l’autre. La température chute. Harry lui rend son sourire et se redresse, passe une main dans ses boucles pour les replacer un minimum.

 

 

**« Tu sais, il est bientôt minuit, nous n’ouvrons les cadeaux que demain matin. Là ils vont rester à parler pendant encore une petite heure peut-être, avant que mon père ne commence à s’endormir dans le canapé. »**

**« Je devrais peut-être attendre qu’ils montent tous se coucher alors. »**

**«** **Pourquoi ?** _Demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils._ »

**« Pour… Dormir dans le canapé… ? »**

**« Tu es sérieux là ? »**

 

 

Harry lâche un rire et secoue la tête, Louis ne comprend pas bien, il fronce les sourcils à son tour et l’interroge du regard. Il ne sait pas s’il a dit quelque chose de mal, de travers. Mais c’est quand le bouclé lui dit qu’il dormira avec lui, dans son grand lit deux places, qu’il sent le rouge monter à ses joues. Au début, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il secoue simplement la tête. Jamais il n’a partagé le lit de quelqu’un, à part dormir une ou deux fois dans le lit serré d’une de ses sœurs pour les empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Cependant, il n’a jamais dormi aux côtés d’une personne de son âge, encore moins un garçon qui l’intimide énormément. Un côté de son cerveau lui dit de refuser, d’attendre encore un peu et d’aller se coucher dans le canapé du salon. C’est déjà grandiose que Harry l’invite à manger et passer la nuit chez lui, il ne va pas non plus s’accaparer son lit. Et un autre côté lui dit de lâcher prise, de lui faire confiance pour une fois dans sa vie, de grignoter chaque petite seconde de bonheur. Puis le regard vert suppliant du bouclé le fait plier. Il pousse un soupir et hoche timidement la tête. Le sourire qui apparaît sur les lèvres de l’autre jeune homme est lumineux, il éclaire la pièce entière. Même la lumière de la lune semble fade à côté. C’est toujours comme ça, Harry est une lumière. Éteinte pendant toutes ces années, mais il a enfin trouvé le moyen de l’allumer.

 

Alors, ensemble, ils vont souhaiter bonne nuit aux adultes dans le salon. Louis, gêné, a une toute petite voix. Les sourires sont réconfortants, il se sent au chaud et à l’abri dans cette maison débordante d’amour. Il se croirait presque dans un conte de fée. Il se demande bien quand les péripéties vont tomber, il redoute l’arrivée du mal. Tout le monde les salut, ils remontent dans la chambre. Harry retire son gros pull, se tourne vers le châtain, resté debout près de la porte à observer autour de lui.

 

 

**« Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors nu, j’espère ? »**

**« Q… Quoi ? »**

 

 

Louis manque de s’étrangler avec sa propre salive, ses yeux s’agrandissent et ses joues s’empourprent. Il bégaie, regarde le brun avec son vêtement dans sa main et un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres rosées.

 

**« Je rigole Louis, détends-toi. Je plaisantais. »**

 

 

Lui ne trouve pas la blague si drôle que cela, il fait une petite moue et s’assoit sur le lit. Harry émet un petit rire et va fermer ses rideaux, monter un peu le chauffage avant de rejoindre également le lit. En silence, ils se couchent sous les couvertures moelleuses. Louis se sent revivre, il a l’impression de découvrir la douceur et la chaleur d’un lit pour la première fois. Allongés sur le dos, ils fixent le plafond. Le châtain ramène ses mains sur son propre torse puis ferme ses paupières. Il sait qu’il ne dormira pas tout de suite parce que son esprit est trop rempli par ses pensées, mais il peut au moins essayer de se reposer un minimum. Quelques minutes passent puis il sent le corps à côté du sien bouger, Harry se tourne sur le côté, les yeux ouverts et son regard posé sur le visage à demi-endormi de Louis. Finalement, il se décide lui aussi à rouvrir ses paupières, ils se regardent un moment, toujours muets.

 

 

**« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Harry ? »**

**« Ça quoi ? »**

**« M… M’accueillir chez toi, enfin chez tes parents ? »**

 

 

Harry aime la façon dont il prononce ce mot : _m’accueillir._ C’est doux et glissant. Il sourit à sa question. Des raisons, il en a des tas. Il pourrait en donner une liste complète. Sa dévotion pour les œuvres caritatives, sa grande humanité, son besoin de venir en aide à autrui. Parce que sa mère lui a toujours dit que : donner c’est recevoir. Il y croit dur comme fer. Il donne et il reçoit de l’amour et de la fierté en retour. C’est bien plus précieux que n’importe quelle somme d’argent.

 

 

**« Parce que je déteste voir les gens subir la vie. Tout le monde devrait avoir sa chance. »**

**« Sa chance ? »**

**« Oui. D’être heureux. »**

**« Et tu l’es toi, heureux ? »**

 

 

La question de Louis le prend le prend de court. Il prend un moment pour y réfléchir. Il n’est pas malheureux, il n’a pas à se plaindre, il vit dans de bonnes conditions, exerce les études qu’il voulait faire, parvient à de grandes réussites, s’engage dans des actes citoyens qui aident les plus démunis, a toujours sa famille à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans ses choix. Puis il pense au châtain, au fait qu’il n’a plus ni argent, ni lieu pour vivre, ni famille. Alors, il hoche la tête lentement et murmure :

 

 

**« Je suis heureux. »**

 

 

Les lèvres de Louis se fendent en un sourire discret, il a envie de tendre la main pour venir la poser sur sa joue, toucher et voir si elle est aussi douce qu’elle le semble. Sa peau laiteuse et lisse. Il glisse sa main sous le coussin, lui aussi tourné sur le côté afin qu’ils soient en face l’un de l’autre. Pourtant, quelques bons centimètres les séparent. Leurs genoux et leurs pieds ne se frôlent même pas. Ils ont peur de se lancer, de franchir la limite. C’est nouveau, inconnu. Ils craignent de s’attacher et de souffrir après coup. Ils ne savent pas de quoi demain sera fait. Ça fait peur mais ça donne envie d’essayer tout de même. Alors, Harry tente le premier geste, il se rapproche de quelques centimètres, au bout de son propre coussin.

 

 

**« Tu n’as pas trop froid ? »**

**« Il fait plus chaud que dehors. »**

 

 

Ses mots lui font mal au ventre, il le regarde avec tristesse, les yeux de Louis sont tout aussi éteints. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à cette phrase qui vient de jeter un silence glacial dans la pièce. Louis baisse les yeux, un peu honteux, il ne sait pas trop s’y prendre avec les gens. Il a peur de mal faire, donc il se renferme et il essaye de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Seulement avec Harry, il a l’impression de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement que de le exposer. Il semble pouvoir lire à travers sa peau, toutes ses blessures.

 

 

**« Dis… Tu seras là demain à mon réveil ? »**

**« Harry... »**

**« Arrête de dire mon prénom comme ça, c’est toujours mauvais. »**

**« Je ne peux pas rester. »**

**« Pourquoi pas… ? Au moins jusqu’à ce que je repartes en France, après on... »**

**« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Harry. »**

**« Je peux essayer, laisse moi essayer. »**

**« Tu ne feras que perdre ton temps avec moi »**

**« Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça… »**

 

 

Et les larmes montent à ses yeux, sa voix craque sur la fin. Louis l’entend, le sens, il lève son regard vers le sien, désolé. Il sait qu’il ne pourra pas rester éternellement ici. Ils le savent tous les deux. Mais cette solution paraît tellement plus simple et facile. Moins douloureuse que la réalité. Le châtain n’aime pas faire souffrir les gens, alors il se rapproche du bouclé, tend ses bras et les passe autour de sa taille. C’est un peu maladroit, mais avec sa tête posée près de son torse, il entend les battements de son coeur qui se régulent. Des bras chauds se glissent dans son dos. Harry sent la cannelle. Leurs corps sont soudainement si proches. La température a remonté d’un coup. Ils s’accrochent l’un à l’autre, bougent parfois leurs doigts comme pour caresser l’autre, le rassurer. Ils s’accordent le droit de rêver, pour une nuit. Une nuit qui les aspire assez rapidement. Louis succombe à son sommeil, une fois que le bouclé a trouvé difficilement le sien. Une nuit des miracles.

 

 

Le lendemain, le châtain se réveille vers huit heures. Cela fait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas aussi bien dormi. En voyant qu’il n’est plus dans la même position qu’hier, il se redresse doucement. Il est tourné dos à Harry, ce dernier a un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, il dort encore profondément malgré le léger plissement sur son front. Louis se permet de le regarder quelques secondes, en profite un maximum, puis se dégage aussi délicatement que possible de son étreinte. Il ne veut surtout pas le réveiller. Il sait que ce n’est poli de s’enfuir comme un voleur, mais il ne sera jamais capable de le quitter en face sans se mettre à pleurer. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il rassemble ses affaires, s’habille chaudement, rend ses chaussettes au bouclé. Il s’installe au bureau et prend une feuille, un stylo afin de lui laisser tout de même une note. Ce geste lui fait moins mal au coeur. C’est court mais le message est clair. Avant de partir, il s’agenouille devant le lit, du côté du bouclé, il pose le bout de papier sur son coussin encore chaud, ainsi qu’un petit morceau de lui, un souvenir qui les gardera uni. Les larmes aux yeux, il approche son visage de celui endormi de Harry, il dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue. Rapide mais tendre.

 

 

**« Je suis désolé, Harry. »**

 

 

Il s’en va, à pas de loup, comme un coup de vent. Il sait qu’il va laisser derrière lui une tornade.

 

_Harry,_

_merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c’est vraiment généreux. Je te suis éternellement_

_redevable. Jamais je ne t’oublierai._

_Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te faire du mal, mais je suis parti ce matin. Je n’avais pas le_

_courage de te dire au revoir en face, j’aurai été incapable de partir et il le fallait._

_Ce n’est pas un adieu._

_J’espère te revoir quand j’en vaudrais la peine. Là, il me reste du chemin à faire._

_A bientôt, je te promets. Ne m’oublie pas tout de suite, s’il te plaît._

_Joyeux Noël, merci d’avoir donné des lumières et de l’espoir au mien._

_Ps : je t’ai rendu tes affaires et je t’ai laissé mon bracelet porte-bonheur en échange._

_On devra forcément se revoir pour que tu me le rendes, parce que j’y tiens._

_Prends-en soin. Garde le près de toi._

_C’est peut-être notre **chance**. _

 

_Louis._

 

 

 

**❄**

 

 

 

 _19 Juin_.

 

La fin d’année. Harry allait être diplômé d’ici quelques minutes de son master en littérature classique. Son coeur tambourine tellement fort de bonheur à l’intérieur de sa poitrine qu’il peut l’entendre et le ressentir dans tout son corps. Il replace une dernière fois sa chemise blanche, son voisin et ami depuis ces cinq années lui fait un signe du pouce depuis l’assemblée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Juste avant de gravir les marches, alors que le directeur remet son diplôme à la jeune femme devant lui, il baisse les yeux vers son poignet. Un bracelet bleuté l’entoure. Le bracelet de Louis. Son porte bonheur. Il passe son pouce contre et inspire. Les applaudissements retentissent dans la cour alors que son nom est appelé. Sa famille est là, ses amis aussi. Il grimpe les quatre marches, s’avance jusqu’au milieu de la scène et serre la main de l’homme en costume qui lui remet son diplôme et le félicite. Il lui sourit, le remercie et redescend de l’estrade. Son coeur bat si fort. Il est heureux d’en finir avec les études, de mettre une belle mention et un score très satisfaisant sur cinq années de travail laborieuses derrière lui. Mais il lui manque quelque chose. Une petite étincelle qui rendrait ce jour encore plus merveilleux.

 

Tout ses proches viennent sauter dans ses bras et le féliciter. Il les sert fort, leur montre le bout de papier qui justifie sa réussite même s’ils savent déjà tous ses résultats. Les autres étudiants continuent de recevoir leur diplôme un par un. Il passe une main dans ses boucles et se rend vers le buffet pour se servir quelque chose à boire. Maintenant, sa vie d’adulte commence. Il doit se trouer un travail stable, un appartement indépendant et il commence à penser qu’il devra, également, se trouver quelqu’un. Après avoir poussé un soupir, il se sert un verre de limonade grâce au pichet qui se trouve sur la grande table ornée pour l’occasion. Il y a des centaines de personnes venues pour applaudir les réussites des étudiants.

 

 

**« La limonade n’est pas très bonne, je te conseille plutôt le jus de raisin. »**

 

 

Harry manque de s’étouffer avec le peu de liquide qui se trouve dans sa bouche, il l’avale difficilement et passe le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres pour les ressuyer. Il se retourne vers cette voix et ses yeux s’arrondissent. Soit il a des visions, soit il est en plein rêve. Dans les deux cas, il est prêt à fondre en larmes. Louis se tient sous ses yeux. A seulement quelques pas de lui. Ici, en France. Sa respiration se bloque plusieurs secondes, il n’entend plus rien, ne voit plus rien à part lui. Le châtain s’avance jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient en face, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se frôlent. Il lève sa main, la glisse sur sa nuque. Si ce n’est pas la réalité, ils ne sentiraient pas tout ces frissons. Leurs regards luisants se croisent, se confondent puis ils fondent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Harry craque, laisse des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il peut sentir la respiration chaude et forte de l’autre jeune homme dans son cou. Leurs coeurs battent rapidement, ensemble, au même rythme effréné.

 

 

**« Louis… Louis… Mon dieu, Louis… »**

 

 

Le bouclé répète plusieurs fois son prénom, parce qu’il a du mal à y croire. Qu’ils soit là, devant lui, contre lui, dans ses bras. Après six mois à l’attendre, six mois à se demander s’il allait revenir pour lui, si il allait honorer leur promesse. Celle de se revoir. De se retrouver. Six mois pendant lesquels, chaque jour, il se levait avec l’espoir de le voir arriver. Un espoir qui finissait par se ternir petit à petit. Six mois sans nouvelles. Silence mortel, destructeur. Six mois, dans une vie, ce n’est pas long. Mais six mois, quand on tient à une personne, c’est interminable. Et là, le jour de sa remise de diplôme, il est présent. Comme un miracle. Seulement, ce n’est plus un hasard mais bien un coup du destin, encore. Il pense aux paroles de la chanson _Haunting_ de Halsey : _You put a fever inside me_ _a_ _nd I've been cold since you left._ Il repense à cette chanson qu’il écoute en boucle depuis sa disparition soudaine, le matin de Noël. Il repense au feu qui s’est éteint en lui, qui a gelé avec le temps et la douleur que son départ lui a infligé. Ainsi que les larmes qui ont coulé.

 

Harry se détache difficilement et à contre-coeur de lui. Il veut le voir, le sentir, le toucher, le ressentir. Il a l’impression d’exploser en milles émotions. Un feu d’artifice de bonheur. Son étincelle est là, elle vient de tout illuminer. Il pose ses mains sur ses joues, de chaque côté de son visage, et pose son front contre le sien. Louis sourit, ferme les paupières quelques secondes, il a la respiration qui tremble et les mains qui s’accrochent à ses hanches. Lui non plus, ne veut plus le lâcher. Il saisit sa chance et ne compte pas la laisser filer entre ses doigts.

 

 

**« Bonjour Harry. »**

**« Tu es là... »**

**« Je suis là. »**

**« Tu es revenu. »**

**« Et je ne vais pas repartir cette fois. »**

**« Mais comment… ? »**

**« Idiot, tu ne te rappelles pas m’avoir donné le nom de ton université lors du vol pour Toronto ? Tu m’as expliqué que tu étais en dernière année et que la remise de diplôme était en Juin. »**

**« Tu… Tu t’en souviens ? »**

**« Je n’ai rien oublié. »**

 

 

C’est ça, leur chance.

 

Louis voit son bracelet autour du poignet de Harry. Scintillant sous le soleil du début de l’été. Il sait que c’est un signe, qu’il ne doit le rater. Leurs regards se croisent une dernière fois. Puis, le châtain franchit le pas en premier et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, pose sa bouche contre celle du bouclé. Harry sait que ce n’est définitivement pas un rêve à partir du moment où leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Tout ce qui se passe en lui est vrai, réel. Son corps se réchauffe, retrouve sa chaleur. Ils prennent leur temps pour s’apprendre, se ressentir. Ils découvrent le goût de l’éternité sur le bout de la langue de l’autre. C’est quelque chose d’envoûtant et de sublime. Une renaissance. Harry n’aurait jamais pensé que le bonheur avait le goût de la menthe poivrée et d’une touche de raisin.

 

 

 **«** **Comment tu as rejoins la France ?** _Demande le bouclé quand ils mettent fin au baiser, à bout de souffle._ »

**« Je te promets de tout te raconter Harry. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c’est que je ne vais plus m’en aller. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est ton jour. Alors, profites-en. »**

 

 

En prenant un peu plus confiance en lui, Louis pose un baiser sur les lèvres du brun et le félicite pour son diplôme. Plus tard, il lui racontera son errance pendant un mois glacial au Québec, puis son retour chez lui en Angleterre. Parce qu’il ne supportait plus sa solitude et être loin de ses proches. Ses retrouvailles avec sa famille. Les larmes de sa mère, les reproches de son père pour être parti sans donner de nouvelles, puis les étreintes tremblantes. La joie de retrouver ses sœurs qui avaient bien grandi. L’aide de ses parents, malgré leurs difficultés. Son emploi pendant quatre mois dans un bar pour mettre de l’argent de côté, se payer un aller simple pour la France et retrouver celui qui l’attendait. Avec derrière lui, une valise, quelques économies et surtout de l’amour.

Mais là, ce dont il est certain, c’est qu’il n’a pas fait le mauvais choix. Il ne s’est pas trompé. Il a su rattraper son avenir et trouver la force de le reconstruire. C’est encore un peu maladroit mais plein de bonne volonté et d’espoir. Il y croit dur comme fer. Pour une fois, il ne doute pas de ce qu’il fait. Et le sourire que lui offre Harry en est la preuve parfaite. Comme il en a rêvé depuis sa rencontre avec lui, Louis glisse une main dans ses cheveux et passe ses doigts entre ses boucles. Elles son aussi soyeuses qu’elles en ont l’air. Au même titre que sa peau. Harry le regarde avec tellement d’admiration et d’amour qu’il pourrait fondre d’une seconde à l’autre. Il est revenu vers lui parce qu’il sait que, maintenant, il en vaut la peine. Il est à la hauteur de Harry.

 

 

**« Je crois que je dois te rendre ton bracelet. »**

**« Non, garde-le. Comme ça, je serais toujours obligé de revenir vers toi. »**

 

 

C’est ça, leur promesse.


End file.
